Field
The present disclosure relates to a crystalline form of methyl 2-(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-ylcarbamoylsulfamoyl)benzoate (metsulfuron-methyl), to its preparation processes and to its use in agrochemical preparations.
Description of Related Art
Metsulfuron-methyl, i.e., methyl 2-[[[[(4-methoxy-6-methyl-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)amino]carbonyl]amino]sulfonyl]benzoate is a member of the sulfonylurea group of chemicals and used as herbicide. Metsulfuron-methyl is a residual sulfonylurea herbicide against broadleaved weed and is one of the most important in its class for use in the cereals sector, where it competes against broad-spectrum commodity products. Whilst metsulfuron-methyl sales are now stable, it is still important in cereal weed control strategies and is used in premixes, such as with flupyrsulfuron under the brand name LEXUS® XPE, and with carfentrazone under the brand name ALLY EXPRESS®. It is a leading product in the U.S. cereal herbicide sector. Metsulfuron-methyl is also used to control woody plants and annual and perennial weeds in non-crop applications in the U.S. under the brand name ESCORT®, and is used in rangeland under the brand name CIMARRON®.
Metsulfuron-methyl has molecular formula of C14H15N5O6S. Its chemical structure is

The commercially available metsulfuron-methyl, which is usually manufactured by the process described in EP 0318276, is present in an amorphous state having a melting point of about 158° C.